The Pure Light, Pure Dark and the Fullmetal
by Sweetpaws
Summary: Kathyrn and Mathew. Rivals in almost everything, find themselves partnered up in a simple class project. They happen to stumble across something that definitly shoudn't be in the middle of a room. A Glowing Dark Purple Circle, That Leads them to Amestris.
1. Chapter one: Not so Bad?

The Pure Light, Pure Dark and the Fullmetal.

Chapter One: Not so Bad?

What would you do if you miss a day of school, and finding out the next day the biggest assignment was handed out and you had to do it in partners? What if that partner wasn't there the other day either and you get stuck with him? What if you both HATE each other? What if you both love anime, and find out things you never knew before? What happens when the unbelievable happens? And what happens when you ask all these questions at a start of a story?

Kathryn Rolled out of Bed with a loud 'THUD'.

"Damn, I Hate Wednesdays!" She called to no one in particular.

Kat wasn't a morning person. Her long Bright Brown Hair was in a tangled mess, and her bright blue eyes had black rings under them. She walked slowly across the hall; "HURRY UP SIS! BACON!" Kat's younger brother called from downstairs, immediately Kat's face lit up, She loved bacon. She walked a bit faster and jumped in the shower the smell of Bacon reached her and she started to drool. She jumped out of the shower and put on her Black pants with her Yellow tank-top and grey and black over coat. She also was wearing her new pair of DC shoes. She ran downstairs, almost tripping, grabbing her I-pod and putting one bud in her ear, she happily sat at the table, and was pissed.

"YOU ATE ALL THE BACON!" She yelled to her older brother, who had a mouth full of bacon.

"Nu." He said as he began chowing.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAD?" She turned and gave puppy eyes to her dad.

"Early bird gets the worm." He said with a shrug.

"ARRRG!" Kat muttered and grabbed her backpack yelling bye.

"What's her problem?" Kat's older brother asked, receiving a glare from a younger brother and a father.

* * *

><p>'I hate being sick!' Kathryn yelled in her mind. She hated being sick, especially on school days, It meant extra homework, and she hated extra homework. She wanted to watch some Anime yesterday, but she couldn't stomach it with her head throbbing.<p>

"HEEEEEEEEEEEY! KAAAAAAAAATE!" A familiar and COMPLETELY annoying voice called.

"Crap." Kate said.

"Hey little girl." The boy a month older than her by a month.

"What do you want Mathew?" Kat asked.

"What was going' on in school yesterday? I was sick." Mat asked

"And why would you want to know that for?" Kat asked with a devilish smile on her face.

"Cause I wanna be prepared duh!" Mat stated sticking out his tongue.

"Well even if I wanted to I couldn't, I was sick too." Kate said sticking out her tongue.

"SEEYA SLOWBRO!" Mat randomly yelled and ran off.

"Whatever." Kate sighed and continued walking thinking, 'He's getting less annoying.'

About 2 mins later...

"BOOO!" A voice yelled behind her breaking every thought she just had and causing her to drop her books.

"DAMN IT MAT!" She yelled at the now running Mat and glaring in his direction as she picked up her books and changed her I-pod onto the song for Fma brotherhood opening 1.

-End of School-

"Great finally the end of the of the day with one more class!" Kat shouted in triumph.

Kat walked into her classroom only to see one spot that wasn't taken. The seat next to Mr. annoying. She walked to her seat and tried to sit down, but Mat pulled her chair and she landed on the floor. The class started to laugh as Kat stood back up and grabbed her chair tightly and sat on it. Her cheeks were very bright pink, they were usually very pale.

As the Teacher started class Mat leaned over and whispered to Kat. "You gotta admit, I gottacha good." Kat sent a death glare in his direction, but he just stuck out his tongue.

40 mins later...

The bell rang loudly. "YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!" Kat shouted fist pumping the air.

"Kathryn and Mathew can you please come here please?" The teacher called.

"Damn so close." Kat muttered under her breath.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Mat shouted putting his arms up.

"Didn't do what?" The teacher asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" Mat replied a bit too quickly.

"Anyway, since you two where the only two students missing yesterday you will be partners-." The teacher started.

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Kat and Mat shouted at the same time, doubling the loudness of it.

"In creating a Poster, Newspaper Article, and News report on the Development in Science." The teacher continued ignoring there protesting.

-Outside of School-

"WHYYYYY DID I GET PARTNERED WITH YOU?" Mat grumbled.

"My question exactly!" Kat replied.

"NOW WE HAVE TO WORK ON A PROJECT STARTING TODAY!" Mat grumbled even louder.

"Yes, and I have other things I need to do today!" Kat grumbled in reply.

"AND IT'S GUNNA CUT INTO MY ANIME TIME!" Both shouted.

"You watch anime?" Mathew asked curiously.

"Yea. WHY ELSE WOULD I SAY ANIME!" Kat asked loudly.

"You?" Mat asked looking puzzled.

"Yea?" Kat asked.

"BUT YOU'RE A GIRL!" Mat shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!" Kat screeched.

"Nothing it's just?" Mat started but decided it was smart to shut up.

-Mathew's House-

"Heeey Mat?" Kat asked curiously as they sat on a couch.

"Huh?" Mat asked.

"Do you watch fma?" Kat asked.

"WHO DOSEN'T?" He yelled to show he obviously loved the show.

"We should…" Kat started.

"Watch an episode before we start?" Mathew asked.

10Mins Later…

"What took you so long?" Kat asked as a scarred looking Mat came running down the stairs.

"TR?" He spat out and grabbed Kats arm and dragged her upstairs.

"Where are we going? Hey isn't that your ro…" Kat started and Her eyes widened with fear.

"WHAT THE HELL?" She screamed.

Cliff hanger! Hmm what starts with TR and is related to Fma? Hmmm trickkkkky.. Lol anyways I AM GOING TO FINISH A FANFICTION EVEN IF IT KILLS ME! THIS ONE IS GOING TO BE BETTER! I TELL YOU I TELL YOU!

KK thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter Two: What the hell?

The Pure Light, The Pure Dark, And The Fullmetal.

ALMOST FORRRGOT!

I DON'T OWN FMA OR ANY ANIMES OR ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS STORY EXCEPT MY TWO o.c's!

ALSO! I almost fell of my chair the other day! I was checking my email and I saw Fav author Add Story, and Reviews and stuff like that! That made me happy! THANK YOU SO MUCH! You are my inspiration ^^

Special thanks to – Nikkome Konno for the tip about character development!

Kat- She is random, sarcastic and athletic, she can have some really dumb moments, and isn't a great fighter. Theme song- Wonderland by Natalie Kills

Mat- Dark black messy hair and dark blue eyes, wears black t-shirt with nothing on it and a pair of dark blue jeans, and he has black sneakers. He can have some dumb moments and be random but he is a good fighter, he can't run very far very fast. Theme song- Ray [don't remember who it's bye Lol]

Chapter 2: Where the hell and what the hell?

Tiny Little Hands grabbing everywhere, pulling on my very skin. Darkness surrounding me, drifting into sleep. And the only thing I Could think of was what just happened. I didn't think of the pain, I kept thinking what had happen and why did it seem so familiar.

"Kat?" A voice asked nervously.

"Ka-kat?" It asked again.

Kat slowly sat up feeling dizzy.

"You okay?" Mat asked.

"Yea? What happened?" Kat asked as she started to rub her head and immediately knew something was off.

"AM I DEAD?" Kat asked and started to panic.

"NO!" Mat shouted and continued, "But This place…" Mat started.

"Looks like… So bright… And…" Kat continued.

"Anime like?" He asked.

"Yea but?" Kat started as she looked at her hands, which were very anime like.

"WHAT THE HELLLLL!" She yelled.

"My reaction exactly." Mat started.

"Okay I HAVE to be dreaming!" Kat told herself, her voice a bit shaken.

"Yea But you aren't…" Mat said looking at the clouds.

"Okay until we find out what happened and if it really did happen…" Kat started.

"What should we do?" She asked quietly.

"Find out what anime." Mat replied.

"That's kind of hard." Kat said sweat dropping.

"Not really, I mean look." Mat said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world pointing behind him, at a large suit of armour and a short blonde shrimp.

"Oh." Was all Kat said sweat dropping even more.

"Let's stalk them." Mat Said smiling like a mad man and his eyes sparkling.

"Creeper?" Kat asked.

"NU!" Was the stubborn reply.

"Let's get on first." Mat continued.

"Mn Kay?" Kat shrugged following.

"But I hate trains." Mat continued as they boarded.

"Why?" Kat asked as they sat down thinking 'you're the one who thought of it'

"I get sick." Before he even finished the sentence Kat moved over to the other side in front of him on the left. [Not directly across mat on right bottom side and Kat on top left side if that helps.]

"What?" Mat asked trying to smell his breath.

"You're not getting 'sick' ON ME!" She shouted back, causing everyone to look at her, and she sweat dropped.

"So…" Mat started as the shrimp and Armour boarded and took their own seat.

"I blame you." Kat stated out.

"FOR WHAT?" Mat asked surprized.

"For getting us here." Kat said leaning back.

"You should be thanking me, and either way it wasn't my fault!" He said also leaning back.

"Yep, taking us to a place we can get killed easily, yes I thank you!" She said sarcastically in a low voice.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Mat asked sitting up straight again.

"At home."

"Ha ha funny."

"But…" Kat began again.

"YEEEES?" He asked grinning.

"I can whoop your ass even harder now." Kat said grinning.

"HEY THAT WASN'T FAIR THAT FIGHT!" Mat said trying not to be too loud but still yelling remembering about their fight in fifth grade.

"You stole my Twinkie, so I kicked your butt, how is that unfair?" Kat shot back still grinning.

"You tripped me!"

"No, no, you fell on your face on purpose."

Both stopped the argument as the shorty started shouting; "WHO YOU CALLIN' SO SMALL HE CAN ONLY BE SEEN WITH A MICROSCOPE!"

"Oh crap." Kat started.

"Huh?" Mat asked curiously seeing the look of concern on her face.

"DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT HAPP-!" She started but was interrupted by a guy.

"EVERYONE PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND DON'T MOVE! NO HEROES TODAY!" He shouted holding a gun.

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that." He said sheepishly.

Okay I'm sorry for another short chapter, to be honest I forgot about this story, and all my other ones, until I checked my e-mail hehehe I can't believe it! I'm actually making a good story Lol! Also thank you guys who reviewed, YOU INSPIRED ME TO COUNTINUE! ^^ ^^ ^^ THANK YOU!

New chapter should be on soon also I wrote this on my computer and have to put it on my mom's laptop to put my stories up for a while, so if I don't update a lot I probly just can't use her laptop. [Next chapter should be done in not even a day or two sooo until then ^^]

IM SO HAPPY! Also I need to start my collage that's due tomorrow… oh damn I also have a chapter test -_-'Lucky me.

Buh bye ^^


	3. Chapter three: The Four Muskeketeers 1

The Pure Light, the Pure dark and The Fullmetal.

Chapter 3 The Four Musketeers! Part 1

I do not own Fullmetal alchemist or any videogame/anime references okay!

Okay! Im gunna try harder to get these up faster, but im flunking math so I gotta step up. -_-' yeeep… my math teacher stinks at teaching… and im sick, ANYWAY! On to the story!

"oh yeah I forgot about that…" Mat sheepishly replied.

"Now what?" He continued.

"Just like the Anime, stand up, hands up." Kat replied shakily. [She's not that brave when around weapons; well I don't think anybody would be, it all depends…]

The two teenagers slowly stood up and put their hands behind their heads, they were standing next to their favourite anime characters, Edward and Alphonse Elric! On the inside each of them were pretty excited, it was like seeing your favourite celebrity! But one wrong move could change whether their alive or dead. And who knows! Being there in that train might have changed the Anime, it wasn't anime anymore, and it was reality! I fight for survival; real choices you had to make, not some game like on Wii, for example Zelda, that when you die you get a game over and play again. No. This was now reality; in reality you only have one life. One life to live. [whoosh! I can be deep XD jk]

One of the three men, wait there was only two… came walking slowly pointing the gun at Ed's direction; Edward stiffened. One of the other two men came walking behind as well; The third man came shortly after.

"Brother?" Alphonse asked in a whisper.

"Don't worry." Ed replied in a whisper as well.

"The Helmet, take it off." The first man commanded calmly.

'Wait there's only supposed to be two! Ed knees one and Al hits the other!' Kats mind raced, she was standing right next to Ed, and the three men were right there, if Ed kneed one and Al hit one maybe she could?'

"LOOK!" Ed gasped pointing dramatically behind the three men; He then jumped off the ground and introduced his knee to the first guy's face.

"Bad Idea!" The second man started, But Al kindly showed him his fist.

'Now or never!' Kat thought desperately the third man raised his gun at Her, Then at Ed and then at Al, as if deciding who he wanted to take down.

Kat shot down to the ground as fast as she could and swooped her foot under the man, causing him to trip, Edward then took the man's gun by kicking it away from him and sitting on his back to prevent the man from moving, and Al transmuted some wood into a wire like substance and tied the two knocked out men and the conscious one. Mat stood there looking at his 'friend' in disbelief.

Ed and al grinned at each other then sent a smile towards Mat and Kat

"You dumb kids, what are we supposed to do now?" One of the passengers asked, causing the smiles on the four faces to disappear.

"Don't you think they'll notice when three of their men have gone missing?" He continued.

"And what's gunna happen to us then?" He kept going

"They'll want retribution." Another added.

"We would have been safe if we had just cooperated with them!" Another added.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" Mat asked a bit harshly.

"Mat…" Kat started trying to come down her friend.

"Never mind." He said and sat down with a thump.

Ed looked towards Al and one of the three men lifted his tied arm, during Mat's outburst he had reached, and retrieved his gun, he pointed it at a little girl, Mat had the 'Im pissed off, bug me I'll knock you off your feet' look on and as soon as this happened he had 'not again!' look on his face.

Alphonse quickly knocked the man and his gun down by stepping on him, and Ed picked up the gun.

"Are you guys ok?" He asked the Lady and little girl.

Mat was sulking in his seat, feeling like an idiot forgetting that was going to happen, and no harm was coming to the girl.

"Mat?" Kat asked now standing in front of him arms crossed.

Ed turned to the front of the kart a determined look on his face, He then turned to the little girl with a soft smile; "Don't worry, your big brothers will take care of this somehow ok."

"Ok." The little girl nervously answered.

"Let's get started Al." Ed said to his brother facing the front of the kart again.

"Right."

Then Falman came out and the Elric brothers went over to untie him. [very descriptive I know.]

"I-i… it just reminded me of…" Mat trailed off.

"Oh, just try to forget about it ok?" Kat said trying to smile.

But Mat's memory was to blurry yet so clear it was hard to forget...

The father and son climbed onto the train that had stopped, along with a man.

The father and son took a seat near the back, Mat's favourite spot.

The man near the front stood up, holding a pistol.

The man told everyone to cooperate and no harm would come.

The train stopped… A bullet shot.

Someone screamed.

Everyone panicked.

Ok so mat was on a train when he was little and there was an incident, he has seen this episode of fma he knew it was coming, but actually being there reminded him even more, As for Kat she took Karate for a year so she's not too bad at fighting by flipping or tripping someone, and mat's a bit better he was in karate for two years.

Sorry for such a rushed and I think bad chapter! I was in a rush, the next chapter is going to be a longer one then the other ones and it will finish the episode 'the man with a mechanical arm' im gunna try to make it continue to the next episode in the same chapter, im sorry if any characters are ooc! I feel disappointed in this chapter because of the lack of fighting and detail. Im sorry! Next chapter will be better or my pen name isn't SWEETPAWS!


	4. Chapter Four: The Four Muskeketeers 2

The Four musketeers 2 / Mat and Kat new friends.

I always forget this lol

I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR ANY CHARACTERS!

I only own Mat and Kat!

* * *

><p>"Mat are you going to be alright?" Kat asked concerned.<p>

"Yeah, it's the past it's over now..." Mat started his eyes sad.

"Come on." Kat offered a hand; "Let's help these people!"

Mat nodded and took the hand; as he stood up he looked around Ed and Al were about to leave.

"Need any help?" Mat asked the two.

Ed shrugged and said; "Possibly, most likely not." He then grinned cockily.

Mat grinned back, "Either way you've got some partners."

It was obvious Ed was about to protest but instead; "I'll go on top, Al you take the bottom."

Mat smirked; "I'll come on top too, Kat you go on bottom."

Kat sighed; "Don't get used to bossing me around; you don't need any more air up there.

Mat glared at Kat for a minute and then started following the small shrimp.

Kat looked up towards Alphonse and he said; "Ready?"

Kat nodded; but truthfully no. no she wasn't, she was scarred if she messed up she would get everyone killed, them

Being here screwed things up enough already, they didn't need the main characters dying.

Kat and Al started moving forward, as they moved Alphonse looked curiously down at her.

"Do you think I'm scary?" He asked, like he had to his brother moments ago.

"It doesn't matter; it's the inside that counts!" She said cheerfully as they kept moving.

Alphonse was a bit happier.

The door in front of them flew open and Alphonse stopped.

"No don't shoot! You'll only-..." Al started as the man sent his gun off and the bullets bounced off Al.

Kat was glad she was behind him.

* * *

><p>"Why are you guy's helping anyway?" Ed yelled against the wind.<p>

"Why are you?" Mat yelled back.

Ed turned his head and glared at Mat. "Not what I meant!"

Mat smirked but it quickly faded.

"LOOK OUT" Mat shouted as a branch came into view, as soon as Ed saw it whacked him and he tumbled backwards,

It was a few seconds before the alchemist cam back up, along with Hughes.

"There's a secret art to train walking."

* * *

><p>Once again the criminals aimed their guns at Alphonse and Kat, and Kat was hiding behind Alphonse, mostly in fear of the<p>

Weapons, but Al didn't notice.

"How much more people are there?" Kat asked loudly.

"Not sure." Al said and continued.

They finally reached the end of the train, Mat kept look out as the two put the Criminals out of commission and yelled as Ed

Came up, one of the criminals had followed them and wielded a gun.

"DON'T MOVE!" The man yelled.

Edward leaned over to the side on the latter, drew a transmutation circle, and put a hand against it, a canon came out

Of the roof and Mat gratefully took control of it aimed and knocked the guy back.

"Thanks." Mat mumbled as he followed Ed and Hughes through the train.

* * *

><p>"Now we wait here until brother gives us the signal." Al said as he waited.<p>

"I just hope Mat cooled his Ego." Kat muttered.

"Huh?" Alphonse asked.

"He loves being annoying, and bothering people, he loves getting reactions. Especially from me." Kat muttered again.

"He bugs you allot?" Al asked curiously.

"I know he's just trying to make me laugh, but yea." Kat muttered once again.

"There's the signal."

A big wave of water washed the compartment, a large man with an automail arm stood soaking.

Edward started battling with the man, and Hughes went into the compartment, Mat felt stupid just standing there,

He couldn't do anything.

Alphonse and Kat came into the room next.

They all watched the battle, and As Ed's automail revealed itself the man smirked and spoke.

From where Mat was standing he couldn't hear too well, he could hear the engine raring, but he knew what they were

Saying and he heard, quite clearly from Edward; "DONT YOU DARE QUESTION MY RESONS FOR THIS ARM!"

And on that note he broke the man's automail.

Wow. In my thoughts this chapter failed. I NEED MORE DETAIL WHEN I WRITE! GRR! CURSE MY SHORT

ATTENTION SPAN! I'm sorry for the worse chapter ever, I will make more, better ones.

hope you enjoyed anyways. also I'm sorry for making you wait so long for such a short chapter! i really stink at things like this I need a longer attention span. I also need to put more detail hehehe' I feel stupid i put like NO DETAIL IN THIS CHAPTER!

-Sweetpaws.


	5. Authors note

OKAY! I know I haven't been updating lately, sorry about that, but I will try harder I've already am getting writers block but I know what I want to happen in the story; Whether they can transmute with a circle or not im confusing myself with because they did not perform human transmutation but they did go through the gate. Was there a price for crossing the gate? And if there was what exactly was it? I HAVE NO IDEA! Please review and help loll I'm a failure! FAILURE!

Please help. I'm done ranting loll… New chapter attempt soon…

-Sweetpaws


	6. Chapter five: Ditch! Onwards!

The Pure light, Pure dark and the Fullmetal

Chapter 2: Ditch! Onwards!

*Off The train*

"Hey Mat." Kat whispered over to mat after they got off the train.

"What?" Mat asked out loud only to be elbowed by Kat.

"Keep it down! Let's get out of here before anyone notices us!" Kat whispered harshly.

"Err... Okay? Why?" Mat replied sweat dropping.

Kat rolled her eyes and led Mat away from the crowd just passing the little girl as they heard shouting

"HEY YOU GUYS COME BACK!"

"Was that Ed?" Mat asked as they kept running.

"Most likely." Kat replied between breaths and turned a corner.

"So where are we going?" Mat asked still running with ease.

"We… are…. Going… home…" Kat gasped as they navigated their way through the allies.

"Err? How?" Mat asked raising an eyebrow.

"The way we got here… ALCHEMY!" Kat said enthusiastically despite being out of breath.

"Is that even possible?" Mat asked.

Kat stopped dead in her tracks. "It has to be…" She said quietly.

"Err… Don't worry I'm sure it's fine! Maybe if we… like in uhh… maybe… let's…. Err…" Mat tried franticly to cheer her up and was failing completely.

"…"

"TEACHER!" Mat shouted.

"Huh…? Teacher?" Kat asked turning.

"Yea! She can help us!" Mat said cheerfully.

"YEA! LET'S GO!" Kat cheered fist pumping and mat did the same, with renewed hope they ran to the southern train station, luckily mat had direction sense…

-On the way-

"LEFT!" Kat shouted running in the lead.

"NO it's RIGHT!" Mat shouted and Kat skidded, then flipped… tumbled a bit and came back.

-There-

"Im surprised im only a little bruised." Kat sighed as she dusted herself off.

"Heh." Mat chuckled.

"Is it just me or does time fly around here?" Kat asked looking out the window as they boarded the train.

"Yea… maybe the hours are shorter in anime or something." Mat replied shrugging.

"Yea like a day is half an hour!" Kat suggested laughing.

"Or twenty one minutes!" Mat suggested laughing as well.

"Ouch!" Kat cried.

"What?" Mat asked.

"My I pod is very uncomfortable to sit on." Kat replied casually.

"YOU HAVE YOUR I-POD?" Mat nearly yelled.

"Yea what about it?" Kat asked tilting her head.

Mat faced palmed himself "You're dumber than _ME _sometimes!"

Kats face was completely straight for a few seconds and then changed to absolute glee; "MUSIC!"

"Now you get it." Mat replied.

"My blonde roots must be showing." (A/n I get that all the time lolls because I am a blonde )

They both started laughing

The train slowly stopped and they were in Dublith.

"Maybe we should have gotten off at rush valley…" Kathryn said rubbing her head.

"Like I said." Mathew said sticking out his tong.

"Let's. Just. Go." Kathryn replied with a glare, still rubbing her head.

*Flash Back*

Kathryn was sleeping on the train and as the train came to a stop she fell head first onto the ground, after the Thud Mathew jumped up… on her head.

"DAMNIT! YOU IDIOT!" She yelled.

"GAAAAHHH!" Mat yelled as he jumped off the back of her head.

This being an anime and all showed the back of her head with feet mark.

"Dumbass."

*End flash back*

"Heh… Sorry about that again." Mathew apologized scratching the back of his head.

"Tell that to my head." Kathryn replied glaring.

"Sorry my head." Mathew grinned.

FAIL! FAIL! FAIL! FAIL! FAIL! IM SORRY! FAIL! new chapter soon *SIGH*


End file.
